inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain
Brain is the tritagonist of Inspector Gadget, a minor character in Gadget and the Gadgetinis, and the secondary tritagonist of Inspector Gadget and Inspector Gadget 2. He is Lt. Gadget and Penny's intelligent dog who is the only one that knows Penny is the one who solves Gadget's missions. Routine Brain typically has to follow Gadget to wherever he is going on his missions and has to disguise himself as a civilain to prevent Gadget from noticing him. Only to find out that Gadget thinks he's a MAD Agent. Personality Brain always stays close to Gadget to keep him safe during his missions and usually saves him from being eliminated by M.A.D. agents. Brain is a master of disguise and disguises himself to keep being recognized by Gadget. Gadget often mistakes Brain as a M.A.D. agent, often chasing him and trying to arrest Brain. Despite Brain's quick wits and last-minute rescues, he would have also failed to solve the mission assigned to Gadget if Penny wasn't secretly separated to help solve the case as well. This is the story line for nearly all the episodes. However, all of M.A.D. agents' attempts to kill Gadget were not all entirely foiled by Brain; in every episode, Gadget managed to escape death by pure luck a few times. Appearance Brain has yellow hair, white patches on the tips of his ears, and a red nose. He wears a red collar that contains a microphone and speaker to keep in contact with Penny. Penny quickly understands what Brain says, even though he only makes dog-like sounds and never actually speaks. He spoke in the Gadgetinis episode, No Brainer, due to Penny building him a translation collar. Gallery Brain.jpg Cool-Off-Brain-inspector-gadget-26750041-476-360.png Brain_Gadget.png eDl2bm1qMTI=_o_inspector-gadget-original-series-monster-lake.jpg 124537.jpg Snapshot20121025194315.jpg Brain with an ear up.jpg 20120903 135831brain1.png Brain.png Oh Brain.png Trivia * He is mostly absent in Gadget and the Gadgetinis. He only appears in "No Brainer," but it turns out he has developed a strong fear and dislike of gadgets due to his hatred of the times when he was forced to rescue Gadget at every turn and Gadget tourtuing him. He was relieved to never have to defend Gadget again and he even put up signs around his home that says he doesn't want Gadget around. Before Penny went to find Brain, he was seen fishing. Brain still loves Penny as they were close friends in the original cartoon. * In the live-action film, he is portrayed as a beagle and shows no personification, despite being a yellow dog in the cartoon who can walk on his hind legs, had fingers, and often dressed up in disguises. At the end of the film, he has a line of dialogue spoken by Don Adams, the voice actor for Inspector Gadget in the original cartoon. In Inspector Gadget 2, he plays a slightly larger role when Gadget uses Baxter's bark translator to enable Brain to tell him the whereabouts of Penny after she is kidnapped by Dr. Claw. Here, Brain was voiced by Jeff Bennett. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dogs